


Ce qui reste de son peuple

by malurette



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Gen, Spiritual, air nomads - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 17:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10470408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: mini recueil de mini fics autour d'Aang et des Nomades de l'air ;1ère vignette : La vision d'un gourou sur l'unité du monde.2ème : Possessions terrestres.3ème : Un milliard d'yeux gris...





	1. Nous sommes le monde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Des limites entre les peuples ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Nous sommes le monde  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Avatar: the Last Airbender  
>  **Personnages :** Huu et Aang  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish tirant sur le mystique à deux balles  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Konietzko, DiMartino & Nickelodeon ; , je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Mais au fond, quelle différence ? »  
>  d’après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o8-14 mai ’13)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : _The Swamp_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Quelle différence y a-t-il entre les êtres ?

La question du Maître n’est que rhétorique. Son visiteur peut chercher toutes les réponses qu’il veut, il n’en acceptera aucune.

\- Aucune. Il n’y a pas de différence. Les séparations ne sont qu’illusion. Nous sommes tous faits des mêmes éléments, il nous est donné le même esprit. Nous formons le monde, tous ensemble. Nous sommes un.

L’idée surprend. Puis Aang pense aux mélanges des éléments… et médite sur l’équilibre et la fragilité des choses.


	2. Possessions terrestres

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ce qu’on possède vraiment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Possessions terrestres  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Avatar: the Last Air-bender  
>  **Personnages :** Nomades de l’Air  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Bryke, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Il n’a jamais eu le temps de lui trouver un vrai nom. » (racine)  
> sur un Arbre à Drabbles (novembre ’15)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Un vrai nomade n’a de possessions que ce qu’il peut emporter avec lui. Impossible de voyager librement si on craint pour ce qu’on laisse derrière soi !  
Certains moines de l’Air ont tendance à penser que même ce que l’on emporte sur soi ne nous appartient par en propre, nous l’empruntons seulement au monde et devrons lui rendre à la première réclamation.

Les avis sur cette renonciation totale à la propriété sont toutefois partagés. Il est mauvais de trop s’attacher aux choses terrestres, bien sûr, mais l’on reste humain et il faut quand même un minimum de ressources pour vivre…


	3. Ce qui reste de son peuple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Des fantômes…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Ce qui reste de son peuple  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Avatar: The Last Air-bender  
>  **Personnages :** Aang, les Nomades de l’Air  
>  **Genre :** horreur  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Bryke, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « en un milliard d’yeux gris qu’il ne reconnaît pas. »  
> d’après Jainas> sur un Sapin à Drabbles (23 déc. ’11 – o9 janv. ’12)  
>  **Avertissement :** dérangeant  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Un milliard d’yeux gris qu’il ne reconnaît pas fixent Aang. Parce qu’il n’a jamais connu autant de Nomades de l’Air de son vivant, ni même de leur vivant, il espère qu’il est juste en train de rêver.

Il n’est pas si sûr.  
Il pourrait être passé dans le Monde des Esprits.  
Il est peut-être mort à son tour.

Réclament-ils justice ? ou vengeance ?

Et si nombreux… Sont-ce tous les membres de son peuple qui ont vécu depuis que le monde est monde qui sont mort avant lui ?


End file.
